Merry Christmas, Mitchy!
by Canary789
Summary: Mitchy felt really lonely on the Christmas Eve because his brother broke his promise again. Looking at the Christmas card on the table, he remembered the happy time he spent with Kouta every Christmas, and he really regretted that he hasn't confessed his feeling to Kouta before... Will Mitchy be able to meet Kouta again? What will happen if Mitchy met Kouta again?


**Merry Christmas, Mitchy!**

**Notes : _The story contains boy's love, so if you don't like the pairing, please don't read or flame my fic. The original story belong to Koei, i just write the fan fiction._**

_**I got the inspiration for the story from "Merry Christmas, Darling" song by The Carpenter. It is a very nice song, i like the notes and the lyrics, even it was sad. Thank you very much to Chartreuse for beta-ing my fan fiction. Hope you can enjoy the story. Merry Chfistmas everyone^^ **_

" I'm sorry, Mitsuzane… I don't think that I can go home tonight…"

" I know you will say that again … Fine! " Mitchy cut off the line and threw his phone to the bed. His brother was always like that on Christmas Eve, so it wasn't surprising for Mitchy to get that unsatisfying answer.

Mitchy sighed. It was the loneliest Christmas he ever had. He had tried to call all of his friends, but all of them had their own agendas on Christmas Eve. Mitchy really hoped that he could spend the Christmas Eve with his beloved brother. He had always spent the Christmas with his brother when they were small, but when his bother took over Yggdrasil, Takatora never spared any time to celebrate Christmas again. After the Helheim disaster in Zawame city, Mitchy thought that his brother had changed. However, all of his hopes disappeared as he ended the phone call from Takatora.

Mitchy sat on the chair next to his bed. Yesterday, he just sent all of the Christmas cards to his friends, but he still found 2 cards left on his table. One of them was the card that resembled the Christmas card that he received from Kouta last year. He was really happy that Kouta remembered to send him one, even though Kouta was in financial trouble at that time. Mitchy still kept the card on his cupboard until now. When Mitchy saw the card with the same design as the one Kouta gave him, he bought that card without thinking and he didn't know what to do with the card now. The other card was the card that he hadn't sent until now.

Actually, he wrote about his feeling on that card. He wanted to tell Kouta that he really loves him, and he wants to be more than just a friend. But Mitchy never had any courage to give that card to Kouta, either because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, or because he was too afraid to get the answer. And now… Mitchy really regretted that he hadn't give the card to Kouta because Kouta was no longer in this world…

Mitchy looked at the falling snow outside the window. Did Kouta see the snow like he did? Was there any Christmas celebration on that place? And… Did Kouta miss him like he did? Mitchy took the card in front of him and looked at his handwritings on the card. Time went by as Mitchy stared at the card as his vision began to blur because of his tears.

" Mitchy…" Suddenly he heard someone called at his name from behind.

As Mitchy turned his head, he just realized that he was on the field covered in white snow. There was nothing around him, except for a person with silver armor and golden hair. It was Kazuraba Kouta, the person whom Mitchy missed very much.

" Kouta-san…?" Mitchy rubbed his eyes, still didn't believe what he saw in front of him. Was he dreaming? It was the first time that Mitchy dreamed about Kouta. They hadn't reunited since their final fight together in Zawame City. Mitchy was really happy to see Kouta, yet he was too afraid to get closer to him.

" I'm glad that I'm finally able to connect to you again…" said Kouta with a smile.

Mitchy didn't say anything. He tried to open his mouth so many times to tell Kouta about his stories, but he was still hesitated because of his betrayal to his best friend. The lingering guilt still clouded his heart although the dark-haired man already forgave his mistakes.

Kouta came and hugged Mitchy. " Come on, don't be so stiff…"

" Kouta…san…"

Kouta slung his arm on Mitchy's shoulder. Even though Kouta's appearance was different from the Kouta he knew, but his smile was still as warm as ever. " Hey, Mitchy, how's your bond with Takatora?"

Mitchy was a little disappointed as Kouta asked him about Takatora," Well... Nothing really changes… He's still busy with his work to fix Ygddrasil… And he never let me help him again… It's kinda lonely at home lately…"

Kouta nodded. " I see… He did changed, but not that much… That stubborn Takatora… I already told him to be honest of his own feelings, but I don't think that he really understand what I meant… Then, how is Akira nee-san? Is she okay?"

" She's working at the Ygddrasil Tower as the formulator to replace Sengoku Ryouma… Well, she looks happy to work with nii-san…"

Kouta smiled, " I'm glad that she's happy…"

Mitchy nodded. " Don't worry, Kouta-san. You don't have to worry about your sister because I will protect her…"

Kouta laughed and hit Mitchy's back, " Wow, you sounded like an adult now!"

Mitchy pouted as Kouta teased him.

" Okay, okay, take it easy, boy!" Kouta laughed again. " By the way, how's your life?"

" Well… I…" Mitchy looked down, " I'm… pretty happy! Zawame becomes much more crowded than before because nii-san worked really hard… The remaining dance teams merged and they have plenty of shows lately. All of them had forgiven me for the things I have done to them, and they treated me really good… Yeah, I'm pretty happy but…"

" What's wrong, Mitchy? Is something bothering you?"

" No, it's nothing…" Mitchy shook his head. He didn't know how to explain his feelings, so he put his hands on his pocket. He just realized that the card was in his pocket. It was the Christmas card that he held before on his own room. " You know, Kouta-san, there's something that keeps me unhappy even when all the people are so good to me…" Mitchy looked at Kouta, " I can't be truly happy without you, Kouta-san…"

" Mitchy, please don't say that… Like I said before, I forgive you for whatever things that happened before. You are still my best friend!"

" It's not like that, Kouta-san…" Mitchy took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Kouta that he wanted to be more than just friend. But, how will Kouta reacted if he knew about Mitchy's true feeling? Will it ruin their friendship? But if he didn't confess now, will he ever had time to meet Kouta again? It was really complicated. Mitchy squeezed the card on his hand.

" Hey, Mitchy, what are you doing?" Kouta took the card from Mitchy's hand. " The card will be damaged if you squeezed it…" Kouta looked at the card. " Hey… it's a Christmas Card… So it's Christmas already? Geez, I'm sorry that I might not be able to send you a Christmas card this year…"

Mitchy wanted to take back the card, but Kouta avoided Mitchy's attack. Mitchy gave up, " Well, Merry Christmas, Kouta-san! That card is for you actually…"

" Really?" Kouta opened the card. His smiled spread widely on his face, " It's last year Christmas card, isn't it? But last year you said that you ran out of card so you didn't give me a card, but you gave me a Christmas tart, remember? Why didn't you give me this card last year?"

" It's because… there's something that I want to tell you inside that card, but… I never have any courage to give you that card… But since you have gone from Earth, I really regretted for what I did…" Mitchy stared at Kouta. " And now you're here, standing in front of me, so I will say it loud. I love you, Kouta-san, more than just a friend. And I want to stay with you… you are my happiness, Kouta-san… So please, let me stay with you…"

Kouta folded the card on his hand. " I'm sorry, Mitchy…"

Mitchy didn't look at Kouta's face because he was really embarrassed with his actions. Mitchy backed at Kouta. " Yeah, right… I know that Kouta-san loves Mai-san, right? And I know that Mai also have a great affection to you…" Mitchy gripped his fist "… I'm sorry for saying something strange… I hope that both of you can be happy there…" Mitchy couldn't hold his tears anymore. Suddenly he felt warm arms around his body. The older man hugged him from behind.

" No… you've got it wrong … I love you, Mitchy… even you did so many things to me, I still couldn't hate you because of my love to you. However, I'm sorry… I couldn't take you with me…"

Mitchy turned his head, " Why…?"

" Because… I don't want you to take the same burden as me… " Kouta kissed Mitchy and released him. "Thank you for telling me about your feelings. I have no more doubt in my heart anymore. "

Mitchy looked at Kouta's hand in his body that began to fade. " Kouta-san?" Mitchy tried to touch Kouta's hand, but he couldn't because his hand just went through Kouta's hand. Mitchy turned his body and looked at Kouta that started to vanish into with the falling snow. " No… please… don't go, Kouta-san… Please…" Mitchy jumped into Kouta to hug Kouta, but his body went through Kouta's body, so Mitchy fell into the cold, white ground. " Kouta-san, please… No one love me the way you are… I can never be happy without you…"

" I'm so sorry… Mitchy…" Kouta's voice started to fade too. " Please take care of Takatora… You may not realize it, but you are always looking for his image whenever you're with me, and now I want to let you realize about your true feeling… And I know… no one loves you better than Takatora does, but he's just not really good at showing his feeling…"

Mitchy couldn't hold his tears anymore. As Kouta disappeared, he just realized how foolish he was. If only he had confessed last year, or earlier, maybe they didn't have to fight. And Kouta didn't have to sacrifice himself in order to protect him and the whole world… They could co-operate with each other, and maybe they could find a new way together.

_If only… and if only…_

All Mitchy could feel was just regret because he didn't admit about his feelings. The young boy grabbed the snow in frustration. " KOUTAA-SAAAN!"

* * *

><p>" Mitsuzane, please wake up!"<p>

As Mitchy opened his eyes, he realized that he was in his bedroom. His tears were still strolled from his eyes. " Nii-san…?"

"It seems that you had a nightmare…" Takatora sat on the bed beside Mitsuzane.

Mitchy was confused as he saw Takatora beside him. " Nii-san? Why are you here…? What about your work?"

" I left the work to meet you. But the traffic was really bad outside. So, in order to go home, I have to walk alone. Well… I think we can still make it in time…"

" What do you mean, nii-san?" Mitchy still didn't understand what Takatora was talking about. " Hey, nii-san… your sweater…"

" What's wrong?" Takatora asked.

Mitchy took a look at Takatora's white sweater. It was an ivory white sweater made of wool. " Isn't that the sweater I gave you last Christmas?" Mitchy looked a little exited.

" Yeah… Zack and Peco told me to wear something that you gave me, so…"

" Zack? Peco? But they said that they will have a show this night …"

" Well… that was… umm…" Takatora gripped Mitchy's hand. " Go with me, now!"

" Isn't it a bit too late to go anywhere?" Mitchy asked.

Takatora pulled a white wool sweater, just like the one he wore, from his bag and put it on Mitchy. " You have to accompany me…"

" What for?" Mitchy asked.

Takatora rolled his eyes, " Shopping…"

" Shopping? Nii-san is kidding right? You always ask our butler to do all the shopping…" Mitchy was confused at his brother's act. " And this sweater…" Mitchy held the price tag that still sticking on the sweater, but Takatora quickly grabbed it from his hand. " Did you… buy this sweater for me…?" Mitchy blushed as he stared at Takatora with his big round eyes full of curiosity. " It's a matching outfit," Mitchy smiled, " Just like the couple shirts."

" Shut up!" Takatora yelled. " It's not like that! Stop kidding! To wear a matching outfit is too old-fashioned, I would never do that!"

Mitchy was a little scared when Takatora yelled at him. He knew that his joke made his brother angry. But it was kinda hurt to hear something like that from his brother…

Takatora looked at his watch, " We will be late if we don't go now. Mitsuzane, you must go with me now!" Takatora put a red shawl on Mitchy's neck and made a bow.

" Okay…" Mithcy answered. He was afraid that he would make his brother angry again if he refused. " So… Where are we going to?"

" Just follow me!" Takatora gripped Mitchy's arm and pulled him.

* * *

><p>It was snowing at Zawame. The city looked really beautiful when it's covered in snow. The colorful lights hung around the town had made the city looked more beautiful, just like the sparkling jewelries. Even though it was already late, Mitchy could hear some Christmas carols around the town. It was really cold outside, he blew his hands repeatedly to prevent it from freezing. Mitchy stopped in front of a shop that already closed.<p>

" Mitsuzane?" Takatora just realized that his little brother was left behind. " What's wrong, Mitsuzane?"

The young boy was forced to smile. " It's nothing… I just want to take a rest because it was really cold…" said Mitchy while blowing his hands again.

Takatora just realized that he forgot to give the gloves for his brother. No wonder he felt so cold now. Takatora cupped Mitchy's hands and blew them.

Mitchy's pale face turned slightly pink as he saw his brother's face from a short distance. He never realized that his brother's eyelashes were long, his cheekbone was fabulous, and his lips looked sexy. Well, no wonder some girls always blushed or screamed every time Takatora walked pass them.

Takatora confused as he saw Mitchy's face turned red. " Did you have a fever?" Takatora put his forehead to Mitchy's.

Mitchy felt dizzy as he saw his brother's handsome face really close. " HUWAA!" Mitchy hit Takatora's head with his own forehead. " I'm sorry… but I think I'm okay now…"

Takatora screamed in silent. The surprise attack from his little brother surprised him. " Fine… let's go then…" Takatora tried to stay cool even though he had to admit; Mitchy 's refusal stung his heart a bit.

" So… where are we going to?" Mitchy asked as he walked beside Takatora, " We have passed all of the shopping district, but we never stopped at any shop…" Mitchy rubbed his hands together again.

" We're almost there…" Takatora moved closer to Mitchy and embraced him to make Mitchy felt a bit warmer.

Takatora's body was really close to Mitchy, he could smell the scent of coffee from Takatora's body. Not to mention Takatora's broad and warm body, it was nice in this kind of weather. The young boy's face turned pink again when he saw his brother's face got closer to him again. Mitchy turned his head so that Takatora couldn't see his blushing face. " It's quite strange… isn't it, nii-san…?"

" Strange…?" Takatora asked.

" Well… it has been a long time that we never embraced each other like this… it feels… a little weird…"

Takatora jumped away from Mitchy. " Ah, sorry…" The older brother quickly took some distance to Mitchy. " Let's just go now…" The sudden warmth went out as fast as it came, as Takatora left the young man behind him.

" That's not what I mean…" Mitchy wanted to explain how happy he was when his brother was close to him, but his brother had walked away from him. Mitchy followed his brother with his pouting face.

* * *

><p>They had arrived on the quieter part of the town. Takatora didn't say anything to Mitchy since their last conversation. It was such a silent night, Mitchy thought. He wished that he never said anything weird before.<p>

After walking around 20 minutes, finally Takatora stopped in front of a building. " Here we are, Mitsuzane…"

Mitchy was confused as he saw the building in front of him. The building looked so familiar to him. It was the place where he always practiced dancing with his Gaim team back then. " Nii-san…? It's…"

Takatora climbed the stairs and opened the door. It was very dark inside the room. " Well, how about a peek?"

Mitchy looked at his brother with confused look. " Nii-san? Are you okay…? You acted so strange today…"

Takatora pushed Mitchy to enter the room. As the boy entered the room, suddenly all the lights on the room were on.

" SURPRISE!" all the people on the room were shooting the firecrackers. Mitchy's heart almost burst because he was very surprised. He could see all the Gaim and Baron team, along with the Charmant's people there.

Peco approached Mitchy. " Happy birthday, Mitchy!"

" Birthday…?" Mitchy asked.

" Don't show me that face…" Peco pulled Mitchy's cheek, " We're very sorry that we have refused your invitation to celebrate Christmas together…"

Zack jumped and one of his arm was placed on Mitchy's shoulder. " You know what, Takatora asked us one by one, asking us about your favorite food, your favorite place to hang out, your favorite cake, and all about you. I often see him stayed at this place just to prepare for your party…"

Takatora shooed at Zack and Peco because he thought that Zack and Peco were too close to his brother. " Don't be too extravagant… It's not like that…"

Mitchy turned his head and stared at his brother. " So… Nii-san, you're the one who planned for this party…?"

Takatora avoided Mitchy's gaze, " Well… ehm…"

" But… it's not my birthday today…"

Takatora held Mitchy's shoulder. " That time, I was really busy with the work, so… let's just celebrate it today…"

Mitchy pouted, " No!"

Takatora was a bit shock to hear Mitchy's rejection.

Mitchy took a few steps to get some distance with Takatora. " At that time, you don't even remember to call me… And it upset me…"

" Well, Mitsuzane, I was really busy that time… Come on, don't act like a spoiled child!"

" NO!" Mitchy yelled at his brother, " You always do what you want without thinking about how I feel inside… It hurts me so much when you forgot about my birthday, you know… I hate nii-san for being so insensitive!"

Takatora couldn't say anything as he saw Mitchy's face turned red because of his anger.

Everyone around them just stared at the Kureshima's brother drama show in front of them.

" Well… I'm sorry, Mitsuzane…" Takatora turned his body and opened the door. " Sorry for ruining the mood… I think I better go home now… I hope you can enjoy the party with your friends…"

Mitchy chased at Takatora and pulled Takatora's arm from behind. " Wait!"

Takatora was confused as he felt Mitchy's hand. " Mitsuzane…"

" Yeah… I was really upset when Nii-san forgot about my birthday…" Mitchy sticked his head to Takatora's back. " But I want to spend the Christmas with you, Nii-san… We used to spend the Christmas together before, but since you took the company; we never celebrate Christmas together again… I tried so many things to get your attention. Becoming no.1 in class, trying to help you with your work even though I failed… so please, since we're finally together again… I won't let you go away…"

Mitchy's words were like a piercing sword in Takatora's heart. He just realized that at first he worked for his brother's needs and happiness, but lately, he just focusing on the money he earned, not caring about his brother's feeling anymore. He thought if there was money, he could buy anything that made Mitchy happy, but he was completely wrong. Mitchy needs him… Takatora turned his body. " I'm sorry… Mitsuzane…" Takatora wanted to hug Mitchy, but before he approached his brother, Mitchy turned his body into his friends.

" I'm sorry for the inconvenience… How about if we celebrate the Christmas party together now?" Mitchy was thrilled as he told his friend about his plan. A smile widely spread on his face, and it made Takatora want to kiss him. Wait… Mitchy was his brother… How could he have a dirty mind like that? Takatora tried to control himself.

" Fine! Let's have a super cool Christmas party!" cheered Peco. All were agree with Peco and Mitchy's idea.

" Wait, wait!" Zack's voices cut the crowd, " Before we start the Christmas party, there's something that both of you have to do…"

" What is it?" Mitchy asked.

Zack pointed at a twig hanging on the top of the door.

"Mistletoe!" Mitchy was excited as he saw the twig. Mitchy turned his body and kissed Takatora. " Merry Christmas, Nii-san!"

Takatora almost got a heart attack as he got the ambush from Mitchy. Some minutes ago, he thought that Mitchy looked really cute and wanted to kiss him, but now he still couldn't believe that Mitchy just kiss him on the lips. He didn't even realize that blood flew from his nose.

Not only Takatora was in shock, but also all the audience on the room. They always saw Mitchy as a passive person, who was always shy and cute. However, they never knew Mitchy was capable to kiss someone aggressively.

" NII-SAN!" Mitchy was panic as he saw blood came from his brother's nose. " Are you okay?" Mitchy tried to wipe the blood from Takatora's nose with tissue from the table.

As Mitchy's face got closer to him again to wipe his blood, Takatora's heart beat faster and faster. He really wanted to take a taste of those lips again, the lips of his cute Mitsuzane. Wait… Mitsuzane was his own brother… _but he is very cute_… Should he use the mistletoe again as an excuse for kissing Mitsuzane? Damn it… why did he get frustrated just because of a kiss? He never had that kind of feeling before, but looking at Mitsuzane's cute face made his heart raced. The more he thought about Mitsuzane, more blood flew from his nose and it made him felt very dizzy.

Mitchy grabbed his brother quick before he collapse. " Hang on, nii-san!"

" What's wrong, Mitchy?" Zack came to assist Mitchy.

" I don't know…" Mitchy answered. " He never be like this before…"

" Isn't it…" Zack poked Mitchy's shoulder, " Because you kissed him on his lips…?"

" It's impossible! I always kiss him under the mistletoe on Christmas day before, when we were kids…"

" You…" Zack couldn't believe what he heard. His face turned red as he asked Mitchy, " You kissed your own brother on lips…?"

" It's the normal custom, right? Nii-san taught me that… Why do you look confused?" Mitchy asked.

Zack just covered his face, unable to explain to Mitchy what he thought. The other members just stare Takatora with a disrespectful stare. " Well… no wonder he never had a girlfriend even though he has a handsome face and bright future… Maybe his complexity for his brother rooted too deep inside of him…"

" It's not like that!" Takatora yelled as he stood up. " It's a tradition in West… Even though it's unusual in Asia, but I want to teach Mitsuzane about the Western tradition!"

Mitchy was glad to see the spirit in his brother's eyes again. Mithcy hugged Takatora. " I'm glad you're okay… I was really worried…"

Takatora's blood flew to his head again as he felt Mitchy's warm body on his chest.

" Nii-san! Your nose is bleeding again!" Mitchy took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Takatora's face again. He didn't realize a card slipped from his pocket and landed on the floor.

Zack took the card that was on the floor and opened it. It was a very beautiful card with golden thread decoration. Zack could see Mitchy's name written on the front of the card. Zack gave the card to Mitchy. " Mitchy…. Did you drop this card…?"

With a confused face, Mitchy took the card from Zack. He couldn't believe the card that Zack found. The card was exactly the same card that he put on his desk. He was sure that the card is blank before, but this time, the card has his name written on it. And the handwriting… he well aware of whose writing that was. Mitchy opened the card in rush.

_Dear Mitchy,_

_I'm sorry for borrowing your card because it was too late to buy any Christmas card for you. Merry Christmas, Mitchy! I want you to know… Even we're far apart, I will never forget about you, and I will love you whatever you are. _

_Thanks for the Christmas card you gave; it's the best Christmas gift I ever get. And maybe this is also the best Christmas that I ever have. I hope you can enjoy my 'gift' with the one you love, too. _

_Your dearest friend,_

_Kazuraba Kouta_

Tears flew from Mitchy's eyes as he read the Christmas card. So Kouta never forget him, he even gave him another Christmas card.

As Takatora realized that Mitchy was crying, he was angry with Zack. " Hey, what are you doing to my brother?"

Zack looked puzzled, " I didn't do anything! I just gave him a card that fell from his pocket. Maybe someone blackmailed him?"

Mitchy shook his head. " This card… is the card from someone that I love very much… But that person has gone… I regret that I never have any courage to tell that person how I feel… if only I have confessed about my feelings before, maybe he wouldn't gone…"

Takatora couldn't say anything as he saw his little brother cried.

Mitchy stared at Takatora as he clenched the card tight, " Therefore… since Nii-san is standing in front of me, I want to say… I really love you, Nii-san! Please promise me that you won't leave me again… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Takatora smiled and squeezed Mitchy's slim body. " I will… I promise you, my foolish little brother…"

Zack hugged Mitchy from behind. " I won't leave you either… you'll never be alone anymore…"

Peco was a bit jelaous as he saw Zack hugging Mitchy. Peco ran and hugged Zack from behind. " Me too… We won't let you stand alone…"

Oren-san didn't want to lose the chance to hug Takatora that he admired. " Mitchy will always be our family… And so are you, Handsome, hohoho~"

Jonouchi also used the moment to hug Takatora that he admired secretly, " Please don't put that sad face on Christmas… Let's have some fun…"

" ARRGH!" Takatora started to get frustrated because it was getting too crowded around him. All were running away from Takatora before Takatora blast them using the Melon Lockseed. " Let's just start the party! We're really tracking off from the schedule….""

" OKAAY!" some people were sighing because they lost the moment to hug Takatora any longer, but all of them were agreed. Soon, there were cakes and cookies and laughs being shared everywhere in the garage.

" Hey, look!" Jonouchi pointed at the window. Mithcy took a peek at the window. The snow was falling from the sky, and they were glowing, just like the snow that he saw in his dream when he met Kouta. Mitchy opened the door and walked outside. The panorama of the field is exactly the same as what he saw in his dream. The field was covered in the white glittering snow and it was really beautiful. Mitchy tried to step on the snow. His footprints were glowing like a LED light. Mitchy was really excited as he took further steps. Mitchy ran on the snow just like a child. He swirled his body under the glowing snow that looks like a firefly.

Takatora ran after Mitchy because he was worried." Mitsuzane, you will catch a cold if you stay too long under the snow…" Takatora stopped his steps when he saw Mitchy dancing under the glowing snow with a very happy face. Mitchy looked like a goddess of the snow in Takatora's eyes. His black hair, his swirling scarf, his white sparkling eyes, and his beautiful smile… Takatora had to admit that Mitchy was very beautiful when he was dancing under the sparkling snow.

Mitchy turned his head, " Nii-san!" a wide smile spread in his face. Mitchy caught the glowing snow in hand and he showed it to Takatora. " It must be the present that Kouta told me before. Kouta-san said that he wanted me to show these to the one I love. Isn't it beautiful?"

Takatora smiled as he saw his beautiful little brother in front of him. His eyes couldn't lose focus on the smile in Mitchy's face. " Yes… it is beautiful…" Takatora stroke Mitchy's lips with his finger. Mitchy's lips looked pale and it was very cold, but… it looked so delicious and sexy to Takatora. He couldn't help but sealed Mitchy's beautiful lips with his.

Mitchy was very surprised as he felt his brother's warm lips on his own. The kiss felt like a spell that made him unable to move, the magic spell that could make his heart pounding very fast and his body's temperature rising. However, the magic spell also felt so magical and wonderful…

Takatora broke the kiss as Mitchy whimpered, urging for breath. As Takatora released Mitchy's lips, Mitchy fell on his knee, unable to support his body. Mitchy was clutching his arms around his body. His heart beat very fast and he felt like the hormone was taking over his head. It was different than feelings he had when he was with Kouta or Mai. The feelings were also different from what he felt when they were still a child. He never felt this kind of feeling before with his brother. Yes, it was just a kiss, just like the one that he gave to his own brother when they were under the mistletoe. But… why the kiss that his brother gave him now felt so magical…? Was he… falling in love with his own brother?

Takatora looked at his little brother who was still kneeling in front of him. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted to embrace, to touch Mitchy's body more, and even to taste it. But wait… Mitchy was his brother… Takatora looked at the other side, trying so hard to control his body and his mind.

There was a long silent between them. They don't even dare to stare each other.

" Um… was that because of the mistletoe, too?" Mitchy asked. He just realized that was a very stupid question because they were standing on the snowfield. However, he couldn't stay any longer in silent.

" No… it was not…" Takatora cleared his throat. " You must think that I'm strange if I say that… I kissed you because you looked really beautiful…"

" …" Mitchy's face was brightly red. He couldn't believe that his brother said that he was beautiful. " What…?"

" Argh, forget it. Maybe you're right! Maybe I'm very tired so I acted strange… I'd better go home before I do more than that…" Takatora turned his body to avoid Mitchy. But before he goes, Mitchy grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly.

" Yeah, Nii-san is weird… But I still want to be with you on the Christmas Eve…" Mitchy squeezed Takatora's waist, " Because that is my only wish every year… to spend the Christmas Eve with the person I love the most… and I wish to spend it with you tonight…"

Takatora's heart melted as he heard Mitchy's voice. If Mitchy said that, did that mean… he could do more to Mitchy? Damn, he must not think like that! Mitchy just think him as his precious brother, and that's all, Takatora thought. He embraced Mitchy with his arms. " Me, too… Mitsuzane."

" Merry Christmas, Nii-san!" Mitchy kissed Takatora's cheek.

" Merry Christmas, Mitsuzane…" Takatora caressed Mitchy's hair.

Mitchy stared at his brother's face with pouted mouth. " Don't call me Mitsuzane anymore… I want you to call me Mitchy, so that…" Mitchy's face became redder. " I can feel a little closer to you…"

" But… it feels a bit awkward… "

" Just try it…" Mitchy insisted.

" Well…" Takatora leaned to Mitchy's ear and whispered, " Merry Christmas, Mitchy." Takatora was really embarrassed when he said that, so he stepped away from Mitchy, hiding his expression from Mitchy. " It's cold… let's join the others…"

Mitchy smiled happily when he heard his brother called him with his nickname. Even though it still felt strange, but he felt a bit closer to his beloved brother now. Mitchy looked at the sky.

_Dear Kouta-san,_

_This is the best Christmas that I ever had. You're right… I think I could be happy as long as Nii-san beside me. Maybe it's still felt a bit awkward, but I know someday we could be close again like we used to be, or even a bit closer. And maybe you're right… I love Nii-san more than anyone in this world… _

_Thank you for the present, Kouta-san… I love you, and I will never forget you._

_Merry Christmas, Kouta san…_

" Come on Mitsuzane, we don't want to keep your friends waiting… Takatora called for Mitchy who was still staring at the falling snowflakes. " I mean… Mitchy…. Damn, it's so hard to call you with your nickname…"

" You're right… Let's join the others…" Mitchy came to Takatora.

_Merry Christmas, Mitchy…_

Mitchy turned his head. He felt as if he heard Kouta's voice before, but he saw no one behind him.

" What's wrong?" Takatora asked.

Mitchy shook his head. " Nothing…" Mitchy ran to Takatora and held Takatora's hand.

_Merry Christmas for you too, Kouta-san…_

-END-


End file.
